I Love You, but I'm An Outlaw
by werideforjustice
Summary: The story behind Red's ivory leg has become a mystery to us. We all know that ruthless Butch Cavendish took her leg from her, but how did they know each other? What is their connection? And what led Butch to eating off her leg? I believe this is what happened to her after watching Lone Ranger. Enjoy!


Red Harrington had a dream that she was determined to make a reality. All she ever wanted since she was a child was to become a ballerina. She took dance lessons as a kid and excelled into a professional as she grew up. She wanted more than just to know how to dance like one; she wanted to tour the world as a well-known ballerina that people would be talking about for ages. Red grew up in a small town in Texas. Although her family wasn't very wealthy or very poor, they were a middle class family who lived in a nice sized house and did everything they could to keep Red's dream. By the age of 17, she was dancing in shows around Texas. Although Texas is known to be famous for saloons where women only dance for something else, Red was an innocent girl who did her dancing elsewhere and properly. She danced for a Performing Arts show called "Texas Festivities" that went around for local entertainment. Red wasn't too satisfied with peoples' reactions to her performance. The audience majority were usually made up of men and sometimes were making suggestive sexual call outs to her which she did not acknowledge and appreciate. She wanted to be acknowledged for her skill in dancing, not based on her body or beauty. She saw this as a talent, an art. Not something that comes cheap like saloon girls. She kept wishing that someone would notice her talent and passion for ballerina dancing at one of her upcoming shows and maybe, just maybe, she would become a star.

As Red got ready for her next performance, in her dressing room, she put on her red lipstick, her ballerina dress and shoes, and practiced some dancing and stretched before going out onto the stage. It was her turn to go on and put herself into position before the spotlight shined upon her miraculous figure. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let us welcome to the stage our very own beauty ballerina from our very own state of Texas, Red Harrington!" The curtain opened, the spotlight shown upon Red, and her figure was ready to dance. Men in the audience whistled at her, but Red ignored them and danced to the orchestral music. She felt like a butterfly on stage. She felt the whole world was looking at her, watching her, being amazed by her beauty and confidence as she danced with such grace and perfection. When she was finished, everyone in the audience clapped and threw roses at her. She bowed with a pleasing smile on her face as the curtain closed. She was pleased with her performance. "Red, you were absolutely stunning tonight! You are one talented gal in the whole state of Texas!" said Red's manager. "Thank you. I really appreciate your acknowledgement." she said with a big grin. She walked to her dressing room with the roses which were thrown onto the stage and laid them onto her table. She then heard a knock on her door. "Yes?" she said. "Red? You have a couple of admirers here that would like to talk to you about your performance." her manager said. "I'll be right out , Mr. Wilson." Red had never been so excited in her life. She put on her robe and opened the door. A group of 6 people at the most were trying to get as close as possible to Red as they can and they tried to smother her with questions and complements. Red had never felt so famous in her life. This is exactly the attention she wanted. "Red, you were amazing out there!" "How long have you been practicing?" "You looked very gorgeous tonight, Miss." All these questions and complements made Red's confidence grow strong. Once she met all her adoring fans, she went back into her dressing room to continuing changing. "I'm going to be a famous ballerina…I can feel it now." she thought to herself. A man seemed to open Red's dressing room door without knocking. Red turned around to see him standing at the door. She quickly grabbed her robe to cover herself up because nothing but her pantaloons and corset were on her. "Do you mind?" she asked the man angrily. "Do you have any courtesy and respect? I'm in the middle of changing here!" "Ma'am, I'm truly sorry." the man said. "You better be…why are you still in my dressing room? I need to change, you hear? If you wanted to see a naked woman, there's a brothel across from here…If you want to talk to me, you better wait until I'm fully clothed." "I apologize ma'am. I'll wait outside." And he closed the door behind him. Red felt violated, but very flattered at the same time because this man was very respectful of leaving the room while she got changed. "Some people…" she said. She put on her undergarments, dress, shoes, and she fixed her hair and packed up her ballerina dress before going home to rest. She opened the door, hoping the man would just give up and leave instead of waiting for her, but no, the man resided there. "May I help you?" she asked with an attitude. "Ma'am, I just wanted to tell you that you are one of the most beautiful girls in all of Texas. You danced and looked like a princess tonight." Red blushed. Not only because of what he said, but also because she came to notice that the man was very attractive. "Thank you. How old are you, boy?" she said with a soft grin. "20 years old. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Bartholomew Cavendish, but people call me Butch. How old are you, girl?" Red was mesmerized by how attractive this man was. "Just turned 19. And mine is Red Harrington. Nice to meet you, Butch." Butch stared at her and she stared back. He took her hand and kissed it for a sign of respect. Red blushed again. "Would you like me to take you home, Miss Harrington?" "Oh, you don't have to, but thank you." she said hesitantly. "Where do you live?" "Oh, not too far from here. I just need to walk a couple of miles." "You seem tired, maybe I should just take you home. I've got a horse. Could get you home faster." Red did feel exhausted from all that dancing and rehearsing. "Okay, I'll go with you. Thank you, Mr. Cavendish." she said with a soft smile. Butch escorted her out of the building by putting his arm around her shoulder and carrying her suitcase. As they walked to Butch's horse, Red felt like asking him questions. "So, why don't you prefer being called by your birth name, Bartholomew? I like that name." "I don't like it. Butch makes me sound fiercer and it suits me." "So, Butch, where are you from?" "Oh, I don't really have a home. I just find a place where I could sleep which is anywhere available." "Oh, where do you get your clothing? Or your food?" "Food is easy to find. Clothing is hard since it costs much, but there's a nice tailor in town who gives me new clothes every so often." "Oh how nice of that man." "Yeah." They got to Butch's horse and Red held onto her suitcase as Butch lifted her onto the horse by grabbing her waist. He got on as well. "Hold on." And they rode off as Red showed Butch where to go to get to her home.

After many miles, they finally arrived to her home. Red obviously did not want to let him go even though they just only met. Butch escorted her to her house carrying her suitcase as they stopped onto her porch. "Thank you for taking me home, Mr. Cavendish." "My pleasure." It was night when they were on the front porch and the sky had never looked so beautiful. "When will I see you again, Butch?" Red asked as she grabbed Butch's shoulder as he was walking back to his horse. "You'll see me soon, darlin'." And Butch kissed her cheek. She held onto his arm as if she insisted him on staying with her. "You said you don't have a home. Where will you stay?" "I don't know. I don't know where I stay every night." Red looked sympathetic at him. She looked at her house and turned to him. "Would you like to sleep here? In my house? It's better than sleeping with the coyotes." she asked hoping he would. Butch looked skeptical, but he really didn't have a place to sleep or stay. "That would be nice. I'll stay with you here, Red." Red smiled and Butch tied his horse to her stable and the two walked in. "You sure have a nice house. Thank you again for bringing me in." "My pleasure." Red said with a smile as Butch smiled back. She went to her room. Butch following her in. "Where will I sleep?" "We only have one bed. I live alone. We can share. Do you have sleeping clothes?" "No I do not." "Hm…" Red looked around hoping to find something Butch can wear to sleep. "I'll try and find something for you to wear. Just make yourself comfortable for now. I'm going to change into my sleeping gown." Butch left her room, but then turned around to peek into her room for Butch was like any other guy around town. He saw her undress and saw nothing but her pantaloons and corset which made Butch hot under the collar. She took off her pantaloons and her corset and reached for her sleeping gown. Butch suddenly opened the door. "Butch!" Red reached for her sleeping gown to cover up herself. "Didn't we already establish this?" Red said angrily. "We did." Butch walked slowly into her room closing her bedroom door. As he approached Red, he took her gown and snatched it from her. Red covered up herself with her arms and hands. "Why go through all the trouble of trying to find me sleeping clothes when I can just sleep naked?" Red had a look on her face. "Butch, I cannot sleep with you while you're naked." Red said being the innocent girl she was. "Exactly, so why don't you sleep naked too?" Butch had this grin that Red knew exactly what he meant. Red looked shocked and terrified. Red Harrington had a reputation of being the innocent Texan girl she always has been her whole life. If she slept with Butch, she would not be the same old religious Red she was. "Let me love you, girl." Butch said as he took off his hat. Red backed away. "Oh come on, girl, don't worry, I'll be gentle." Butch took off his shirt. "Butch…I just met you…we can't do this. This is sinning. Please don't-" Butch interrupted her by grabbing her shoulders and pinning her to the bed. "You're mine. All mine." Butch said as he put his hips to hers. As he thrusted his hips against hers roughly making grunting and moaning noises, Red had felt a feeling she has never experienced before and innocent Red Harrington liked it and wanted more. Her heart was beating faster than usual as she moaned. Butch kissed her violently on the lips and down her neck. "You're the most beautiful flower, girl. Be mine." Red screamed out with a passion wanting more from him. "I love you." she blurted out without thought. "I love you too, girl." Butch said. "Love me, Butch. Love me…" Red said softly. Butch took off all his clothes and suddenly the two made passionate love. She wrapped her legs and arms around him screaming out of lust and passion. Butch kissed her all throughout her body and Red enjoyed it. "Red, I love you, doll." "Show me you do…" she grunted. And the two engaged in foreplay. This night was a night Harrington would never forget for the rest of her life. For the first time in her life, she felt wanted.

The next morning, her and Butch lay together next to each other in her bed. Red resting her head on Butch's chest holding him close to her. Butch woke up first and looked at Red smiling. He kissed her forehead. He shook her a bit to wake her up and she did. "Wake up, princess." Red had a soft smile. "That was an amazing night, Butch." she said as she had a soft smile on her face. "I have to go now." Butch said as he reached for his clothes. Red grabbed his hand. "You can't leave now. Please stay here with me. You can live here with me. We can get married and have this house all to ourselves and our future children." Red begged. Butch sat back into the bed. "We don't need this house. We could be together, but we would have a bigger house. Just you and me." "And how do you suppose we can afford it?" Butch whispered to her. "I know a place where you can find chunks of silver, Red. We're rich." Red had a look on her face. "Where?" "Near this Indian territory, there's a river full of silver. My partner and I found it through one of the Comanche indians. The Indians gave us their permission to take some." Red had a smile on her face. "We will be together?" "Yes." He kissed her hand. She hugged him and the two put on their clothes.

They rode into town to look around the local market for food and clothes for Butch. As Red was picking out some fruits, she noticed Butch had been talking to this man in private conversation. She went over there. "Hello?" she said breaking their conversation. "Red, this here's Latham Cole, my partner I was talking about." Red looked at Cole. "How do you do, ma'am?" Cole stuck his hand out to shake her hand and she did. "I'm fine, Mr. Cole. Yourself?" "Just fine." he said with a grin. "Butch tells me you're his new love." Butch and Latham grinned at each other. "Yes, I suppose I am." she blushed. "That's dandy. She's a beautiful one, Butch." Red grinned. Red was hesitant to ask Latham, but she did anyways. "Is it true that you two know where a lot of silver is at?" Latham shushed her. "Butch, did you tell her?" "Yes." "You're not supposed to! That is supposed to be kept a secret." "I intend to know. I _am_ Butch's love." Red said with an insisted attitude. Latham chuckled. "This is personal business, sweetheart. You have no part in this." "I sure do, Mr. Cole. Butch promised that we would be rich with this silver and that we would have a nice house with its value." Latham looked at Butch and pulled him aside. "It's great you're getting a lover and all, Butch, but this silver business is between you and me." "Latham, she's my girl, what do you think we're going to spend that silver on?" "We could own the whole state of Texas!" "I can't get a decent house with silver, Cole? I might be marrying this flower someday…I think you're being greedy, Cole." "I'm not being greedy, Cavendish. So you're trying to tell me, that every girl you bring along, you are going to use the silvers' value on them?" Butch looked at Latham. "No, but at least give me some of the silvers' value so I can spend it on whatever I want." "You know what, Cavendish? Every time you fall for a girl, you intend to spend on her. Stop it." "No, you know what, Cole? If you can't let me spend it on her, consider our plan over. You're just jealous because you don't have a flower to love." Latham was shocked as Butch walked away from him. "Cavendish! Come back here." Cole said. Butch walked back to him. "Fine, you can spend the silver on her. I need you to help get the silver anyways." "Good. That's exactly how I want things to go." Butch said and walked back to Red as he reached for her hand to hold.

Her and Butch spent the whole entire day going around town and when they were finished, they rode back to her house to prepare for supper. "What would you like to eat, love?" Red asked Butch. "Anything. Just as long as you make it." Butch grinned. Red smiled and began cooking their meal. Butch watched her the whole entire time thinking about the prize he has won for himself and only himself. When Red was done preparing their meal, they sat down together, ate, and talked. "So, when's the next time you have a performance?" "Not in awhile." "What a shame. I would love to see you dance again like the night before." Butch smiled. "I could dance for you right here anytime, sweetheart." "I would like that." Butch seemed hesitant as though he wanted to ask Red a question. "Red?" "Yes, Butch." Butch became nervous and knelt down on one knee beside her. Red knew what was going to happen. "Red, will you be mine?" and he held out the most beautiful ring with the most genuine gem. Red was shocked and cupped her mouth with her hands. "Red? Will you, please? Please be mine? Forever?" Butch held her left hand as if he wanted her to say "yes". "Butch…I…I don't know what to say…" "Say you will marry me, Red. You are the most beautiful girl to me and you will be mine." Red had to make a decision. She had only met him the night before. This seemed so soon, but without thought and blinded by love, she grinned and looked into Butch's pleading eyes. "Yes… Yes! I will marry you, Butch Cavendish!" Butch smiled so big and so wide. He put the ring on her finger as Red cried tears of joy. They embraced and kissed each other. "You are now Mrs. Red Cavendish." Butch smiled. "I like that name for me. Red Cavendish…" She said to herself. "I like it too, flower." "When will we get officially married, Butch?" "As soon as possible." They were both caught up in the moment. Red was truly his and only his for sure. And Butch was hers.

The next day, Butch took Red into town to the local wedding parlor to find the most beautiful wedding dress for the most beautiful girl in his life. "Shall we look around here?" the wedding tailor pointed at the many dresses. "Oh yes, please." Red looked around at all the beautiful wedding dresses. "Oh wow, this one is divine." Red picked up a wedding dress that caught her eye that had a flowing look to it. "May I try it on?" "Yes you may" said the wedding tailor. She turned to smile at Butch as she walked to a room to change into it. She tried it on and walked out in front of Butch and the wedding tailor. "Don't I look beautiful?" Red felt like a princess about to get married to her prince. Butch looked at her up and down speechless. "You look absolutely amazing, doll." "I agree." said the wedding tailor. "Does it suit me, Butch?" "Of course it does. You look beautiful in it." "This is the one! I'll take it." Red went back into the changing room to remove her wedding dress and put back on her casual dress. She handed the wedding dress to the tailor. "Excellent. When will the wedding be?" "In two weeks." Butch said. "Oh how nice. How long have you two been together?" the tailor asked as he got her purchase together. "Well, we just met two nights ago." Red said knowing it sounded ridiculous to marry someone you just met. "And you want to get married already? Seems pretty fast. Are you in a hurry?" the tailor laughed and Red knew exactly what he meant. "No sir, we just love each other. Butch asked me for my hand yesterday." "Oh alright, like they say, you never know when love may come." Butch and Red smiled at each other. "How much is the dress?" Butch asked. "Well, this dress is genuine and imported all the way from London… since you two have been my first customers today, I'll give you a deal. You can have the dress for 50 cents." "Wow! That's a good deal. Can you put the dress on hold until the day before the wedding? We'll pay you then." Butch said. "Certainly." "Thank you. We'll be back." the couple said before they left the parlor with Butch putting his arm around Red's waist.

The couple in the meantime planned the wedding preparations. A week later, Butch went back into the wedding parlor to pick up and pay for Red's dress. "Do you have the money?" "Yes, right here." Butch threw him the bag of 50 cents like he promised. "Thank you. Here's your wedding dress. Primped, iron, and ready for use." "No, thank you." Butch tipped his hat and he put the wedding dress in a bag he brought with him to protect it from getting dirty. He left the parlor and put the bag with Red's wedding dress on his horse when all of a sudden, Latham was approaching Butch. "Hello, Butch. Where you heading?" "Back to Red's place. I just went to pick up some stuff for her…" Butch did not tell Latham about them getting married. "Oh. What's in the bag?" "Oh, just a dress. She needs a new one. I went here to go pick it up…" "Oh, well may I see it?" "Why?" "Because I want to. Is there something you're hiding from me, Cavendish?" "No." "Then show me her dress." Butch was hesitant, but he removed the dress from the bag. "That's a pretty dress. Almost looks like a wedding dress! Not that you two would get married or anything!" Latham chuckled, but Butch didn't. "Yeah…about that, Cole. I _am_ getting married to Red. In a week…" Latham looked at Butch real hard. "What? You're getting married? Butch, please tell me you're joking with me." "I'm not. I love her." Latham looked disappointed at Butch's decision to become a husband. "Butch, we are in the middle of a plan right now to steal some silver. You can't get married! She'll get in the way! Butch, you have to pull off the wedding. Now." "No, Latham. I will not pull off this marriage. We are getting married real soon and that's that!" Butch put the dress back in the bag and on his horse. "Are you listening to me, Cavendish? You better pull off the wedding or I'll tell Red that we're _outlaws_!" Butch's heart stopped and he took a big gulp. Telling Red that he was an outlaw would be the last thing on Earth he would tell her. "No…you can't do this, Latham." "Either pull off the wedding, or I tell her. The decision is yours to make." Butch thought about it. He did not want to lose her, but on the other hand, they have been preparing for this wedding. He couldn't just pull it off just like that. He knew his Red would be devastated and suspicious. But maybe Red wouldn't mind the outlaw-ish life. "Latham, you are staying away from my Red and my wedding. I'm having it next week and you can't stop me." Butch got on his horse and rode off. "Cavendish is going to get it real hard…" Latham said under his breath for he had every intention to find a way to break apart Red and Butch by telling his partner's love that Butch was nothing but an outlaw and that all this time, he was hiding it.

It was finally the day of the wedding and Red had never felt so beautiful in her life. She was so excited to get married to Butch and become Mrs. Cavendish. Red had her fellow ballerinas over to help her get dressed and looking beautiful for her wedding, while Butch got prepared on his own, for his own best pal wasn't there for certain reasons. Red's family was there to attend, but Butch's family wasn't. Butch didn't really have a family, but he will once he marries his flower. Butch got his best suit on that he picked up a couple of days before and made sure he looked presentable to Red's family. In the bride's room, Red put on her veil and had her fellow ballerina friends escort her out into the wedding venue. Butch and Red's wedding was near the lake and at night time, so the area looked stunning. They had candle light everywhere and flowers. Butch left the groom's room and went out onto the front where the priest was there to marry the two. The music started playing as Red entered the aisle. "Wow…she looks amazing…" Butch thought as she was walking towards him wearing that beautiful wedding dress of hers. "He looks handsome…" Red thought as she was approaching Butch. She finally got to the front and stood in front of her soon to be husband. The priest told them to read off their vows. "Butch, I know we only met not just too long ago, but there's something about you that told me you were right for me. I will care for you when you need me and I will always love you." "Red, I remember the first time I laid eyes on you. You were gorgeous on stage and you're even gorgeous off stage. The moment I met you, I knew you would be mine. I will always love you, Red Harrington, and I will never ever let anything harm you." The priest told them to exchange rings. Butch put a ring on Red's finger and Red put a ring on Butch's finger. "I now pronounce you husband and-" "Wait!" The priest stopped. Everyone turned to see Latham standing in the back. "You two cannot be married!" The attendants gasped. "Butch, you cannot marry her! You and I have a plan!" Red looked at Butch in confusion. "What is he talking about, love?" "Nothing, Red…nothing." "Oh, don't you know, Red? Your precious Butch is an OUTLAW." Everyone gasped including Red. "What? I don't understand…I…" Red started tearing up and looked at Butch's eyes. "Oh yes, Butch and I are both outlaws and we are BOTH planning to steal silver and claim it for our own." "Steal?" Red had asked in shock. "Butch, I thought the Comanches let you have their silver with their permission. I didn't know you were just going to take it and get away with it?" Butch didn't know what to say. "And how come you didn't tell me you're an outlaw?" Red started crying. Red's family was devastated. "I didn't want to upset you. I love you, Red." "No…I can't marry an outlaw. I cannot live that life, Butch. I'm sorry…" She took the ring off her finger and gave it back to Butch. "This wedding…is no more." Red choked up. "No, Red, please, I love you, you know that. What about the life we were going to have? What about us?" Butch held onto her hand as hard as he could. "I just can't, Butch…I can't marry a criminal." Butch was furious, not only at Latham, but at Red. What Red didn't know about Butch was that if he didn't get his way, he would have a real mean and quick temper. "I don't care if I'm a dang outlaw! You will marry me, girl!" He grasped her arm as hard as possible. "No! Let go, Butch! You're hurting me!" Butch began being abusive and insisting. "No, marry me, damnit!" "No!" and Red slapped Butch, hard. Butch was furious. "That's it girl. You took away my love and threw it down the drain, now, I'll take something from you and put it down my throat." Little did she know that deep down inside, Butch was a cannibalistic man. Butch grabbed his knife out of his pocket and stabbed Red in her right thigh. Everyone shrieked in terror. He then cut her leg off clean and ate it right in front of her face. Red screamed in pain. "My leg! My leg! I can't dance without my leg!" She began to cry. "Sorry, girl, but I got to go get me some silver. Have fun dancing… if you _can_!" Butch belted out an evil laugh while blood dripped from his mouth. "Come on, Latham, let's go steal that silver!" He got on his horse and rode off with Latham. Red laid there with no leg. Crying, broken hearted, and in agonizing pain, she knew that she wouldn't be able to dance again.

Many years later, Red made herself a leg made out of ivory so she would still be able to walk at least. Since she couldn't continue being a dancer, she landed a job as a madam in a brothel. She has remained there ever since Butch took her leg. Red wasn't the same old innocent girl she once was. She had customers every night that she had to please in order to get money to survive. Butch took away her dreams of becoming a well-known ballerina. Latham on the other hand has convinced her and the people of Colby, Texas that he became a good and changed man and has left the outlaw ways as he has contributed much to the railway/transportation system for the town, but she hasn't seen that outlaw, Butch, ever since the ruined wedding and the only dream she has now that she wish could turn into a reality, is to get back that ruthless, cold hearted Cavendish in the worse way possible. One day, revenge would finally be made to get that Cavendish when an Indian named Tonto and a man with a mask by the name of John Reid walked into her brothel.


End file.
